Noël au Crépuscule
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: 100 ans sont passés et il arrive que je me sentes seul. Seul avec les souvenirs de mes Noël de 1900 et mes sombres pensées mais là pour la première fois depuis presque un siècle je ressentais de nouveau l'espoir. Deux Noëls dans la vie d'Edward OS
1. Présentation

**Auteure :**Morine

**Traductrice :** Alba Cullen-Granger pour la version française même si il s'agit d'une adaptation et non d'une traduction.

**Spoilers :** **Toute la saga**

**Rating :** K/K+

**Genre(s) :**Romance/Famille

**Disclaimers :**

~_L'histoire appartient à Morine_  
~_Tous les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer .  
~Les droits d'adaptation des livres au cinéma sont réservés à Summit .  
~L'auteure fait cette fanfiction par plaisir d'écrire et ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews en écrivant cette histoire._(Je transmettrais si vous le souhaiter)  
~_Je traduis pour le plaisir et je ne perçoit aucune rémunération si ce n'est vos reviews._  
**  
****Notes :** Pour les amateurs de la langue de Shakespeare; la version originale se trouve dans mes Favs Fics : Twas;the Twilight of Christmas. Ou alors si vous faites une recherche par Strory id: 5451772.  
Je le publie en two-shots mais initialement c'est un one-shot.


	2. Première Partie: en 1900

_**Partie I-**_

Chaque année pour le petit déjeuner de Noël, Elizabeth Masen préparait une tarte au potiron. Bien que les potirons soient plus traditionnels de l'automne, elle savait que son fils et son époux appréciaient tous deux ce dessert. Pour cela, deux jours avant la fête, elle achetait tous les ingrédients qui lui étaient nécessaire pour la confection d'une tarte bien fraîche pour le matin de Noël.

Edward Sr se chargeait du financement des cadeaux, Elizabeth souhaitait toujours les acheter durant le week-end lorsque les garçons prenaient du temps ensemble. Edward Jr n'avait que quatre ans, il n'avait pas encore commencé l'école, ainsi pendant la semaine Elizabeth passait presque toute sa journée à jouer avec Edward. Elle appréciait beaucoup le temps qu'elle passait avec son fils à qui son père finissait par manquer. Les week-ends étaient là pour leur permettre de tisser une solide relation entre hommes.

Une fois qu'Edward se fût endormi, ses parents purent parler des cadeaux qui allaient le concerner. La lettre qu'il avait adressée à Santa Claus comportait un grand nombre de cadeaux intéressants .Mais hélas, ils n'étaient pas tous dans leur budget. Ils voulurent offrir à leur fils le maximum de ce qu'il avait demandé, mais un paquebot était quand même trop couteux.

A la veille de Noël, Edward Sr était toujours au travail. Il avait fait des heures supplémentaires l'empêchant d'être présent pour le diner. Edward Jr n'était pas trop déçu de l'absence de son père mais ce uniquement grâce à toutes les attentions que sa mère avait pour lui.

Ils avaient eu un diner spécial. Spécial, car au lieu de manger sur la table de la salle à manger comme à l'accoutumé, ils mangèrent dans le salon et accrochèrent du pop-corn dans l'arbre*même si Edward Jr passa plus de temps à le manger qu'a l'accrocher mais il s'amusait et ne semblait pas penser à l'absence de son père.

Une fois qu'ils en eurent fini avec le pop-corn, ils préparent les sablés au sucre. Elizabeth permit à Edward de lécher la cuillère et de manger un sablé. Il lécha volontiers la cuillère mais se refusa à manger le sablé car expliqua t-il si il en mangeait, Santa ne lui apporterait pas tout ce qu'il avait demandé. Il se justifia en expliquant qu'il avait été sage toute l'année et qu'il ne souhaitait pas gâcher cela en apparaissant sur la liste des enfants pas sages.

Elizabeth sourit et embrassa son fils sur le front. _Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te préparer pour aller au lit et nous allumerons la cheminée et nous lirons un petit peu_. Il hocha la tête et se précipita dans les escaliers. Elizabeth sourit à l'enthousiasme de son fils et commença par enlever tout le pop-corn du salon ainsi que les reliefs du diner. Ça n'avait pas été difficile à nettoyer et ce fut fait en quelques minutes. Les sablés n'avaient pas été trop difficiles à faire , la cuisine n'était pas trop désorganisé.  
Elle était sur le point de finir de nettoyer les assiettes lorsqu'Edward Jr arriva dans la cuisine vêtu de son petit pyjama et se précipita en faisant de sa mère sa prisonnière en entourant de ses petits bras les jambes de sa mère.

_Vas donc chercher le livre que tu veux que je te lise et je serais là dans quelques minutes._

Il opina du chef et remonta les escaliers. Elizabeth acheva le nettoyage de la cuisine et retourna dans le salon. Elle alluma le feu et ainsi la maison prit une température un peu plus douce .Le soleil ne fournissant plus la lumière et la chaleur, la lumière artificielle n'était pas de trop.

Edward s'approcha doucement cette fois à côté d'Elizabeth qui s'était assise sur le sofa sur lequel reposait une couverture. Il grimpa sur les genoux de sa mère qui s'enveloppa avec son fils dans la couverture. Elle ouvrit le livre qu'il avait choisi et le lui lu d'une voix douce, presque soporifique.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère .Celle-ci referma le livre et le posa sur le guéridon derrière eux. Quand elle se leva la couverture retomba sur le sofa et son fils frissonna et se blottit contre sa mère qui le porta dans les escaliers.

La porte de la chambre était déjà ouverte, Elizabeth traversa promptement la chambre encore fraîche et installa Edward Jr dans son lit, le borda pour qu'il n'ai pas froid cette nuit. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma presque aussitôt. Edward Sr avait une mine fatigué mais il était heureux d'être en congé le lendemain.

Elizabeth posa sa tasse de thé pour aller accueillir son mari. Celui-ci avait accroché son manteau et son écharpe sur la patère dans l'entrée de même qu'il avait posé ses chaussures sur le pallier de la porte. Il sourit aussitôt qu'il vit que son épouse venait à sa rencontre. _Comment va Edward?_

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement: _Il dort. Nous avons fait un diner spécial dans le salon et installer le pop-corn .Ensuite nous avons confectionné les sablés et je lui ai lu une histoire lorsqu'il s'est endormi. _Edward pris sa femme dans ses bras et reposa la tête sur celle de son épouse. _Il n'était pas trop déçu que je ne sois pas là. _Elizabeth se retourna vers lui _Je ne pense pas …Edward ne te fait pas tant de soucis_. Il fini par hocher la tête: _Je ne vois presque pas mon fils_. Son épouse lui répondit: _Vous passez quand même vos week-ends ensembles; et cette situation problématique ne dura pas éternellement. Je le maintiens occuper en permanence. Allons mettre les cadeaux sous l'arbre et va te reposer._

Edward Sr acquiesça et ils se rendirent au placard qu'Edward Jr n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir et ainsi le dessous de l'arbre de Noël ne tarda pas à regorger de cadeaux. Aussitôt qu'ils furent au lit Edward et Elizabeth s'endormirent.

_Maman! Papa! Réveillez-vous! Réveillez-vous!_ Edward Jr sautait avec joie sur le lit de ses parents. Edward Sr se blottit davantage dans la couverture dans l'espoir de grappiller encore un peu de sommeil. Elizabeth demanda à son fils d'arrêter de sauter et de laisser dormir son père qui chuchota un remerciement à son épouse qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Celle-ci enfila une robe de chambre avant de partir à la suite d'Edward Jr dans les escaliers.

Il était à présent assit à côté de l'arbre _Regarde Maman, Santa est passé et il nous a apporté des cadeaux_. Elizabeth embrassa le front de son fils et se hâta d'aller à la cuisine pour aller préparer du thé pour son époux et elle-même. Les petits pas précipités d'Edward l'y rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Il monta sur un tabouret situé derrière l'un des plans de travail et fit un large sourire à sa mère: _Santa a mangé tous les sablés et il a bu tout le lait_.

Elizabeth sourit et hocha la tête, cette nuit, son époux et elle avait joyeusement mangé et bu les sablés et le lait. _C'est qu'ils devaient être bons alors._ Edward sourit encore davantage : _Tu sais pourquoi ils étaient si bons _? Elle lui répondit qu'ils les avaient fait ensembles. Son fils lui, pensait autrement: _Pas seulement, on les a aussi faits avec Amour. _Elizabeth lui tendit un verre de lait qu'il termina lorsqu'Edward Sr fut en bas des escaliers. Il posa le verre sur la table, descendit du tabouret et courut dans les bras de son père. _PAPA!_ Edward Sr eu un petit sourire fatigué: _Mais c'est mon petit garçon_. _Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ?_

Edward Jr opina du chef et chuchota : _Santa est venu la nuit dernière et il a amené des cadeaux_.

_Vraiment ! _ lui demanda son père qui poursuivit après la réponse affirmative de son fils: _Tu ne pense pas qu'on devrait aller les ouvrir? _Edward Jr était toujours aussi enthousiaste et Edward Sr contemplait sa femme qui regardait les deux hommes de sa vie avec un magnifique sourire qui éclairait son visage. Edward porta son fils dans le salon: _Lequel veux-tu ouvrir en premier?_

Edward Jr choisi le plus gros. Quelques minutes plus tard Elizabeth revint avec une tasse de thé chaud pour son mari qui l'embrassa sur la joue comme elle s'installait sur le sofa. _Je vois que tu as choisi le plus gros paquet_. Il confirma et demanda s'il pouvait l'ouvrir.

Dix minutes plus tard tous les cadeaux étaient ouverts à l'exception du dernier qui était destiné à Elizabeth.

Edward Jr eut de nombreux cadeaux qui étaient pour la plupart des jouets. Son préféré était le bateau qui pouvait aller vraiment sur l'eau. Mais il appréciait tout autant le train qu'il avait ouvert en premier.

Edward Sr eut des pulls tricotés ainsi que quelques livres .N'attendant rien de particulier, il fut très heureux de ce qu'il reçu.

Elizabeth n'attendant pas de cadeau de la part de son mari, elle fut surprise lorsque son mari prit sous le sapin une petite boite.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'écrin, Edward Jr en cessa même de jouer lorsque le brillant collier fut sorti de son écrin. _Edward, il est magnifique_.

Elle se retourna pour embrasser son mari; Edward Jr fit la moue, il pensait toujours que ses parents s'embrassant était quelque chose de peu engageant mais il choisit de ne rien dire.

_Je suis content qu'il te plaise, viens donc je te le mette ._Elle se retourna pour qu'il puisse lui mettre le collier d'émeraude.

Edward Jr s'assit sur les genoux d'Elizabeth et commença à jouer avec le collier. _Il est tellement joli_, c'est_ Santa qui te l'a apporté_.

Elizabeth lui répondit : _Non, mon sucre d'orge c'est de la part de Papa. Est-ce que tu l'aime? _

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et descendit de ses genoux et retourna à ses jouets.

Le reste de la journée passa en faisant et mangeant de la tarte au potiron .On joua et on dansa .Sans parlé de jouer du piano et du bonhomme de neige qu'on avait fait dans la cour.

Tous mirent la main à la pâte pour préparer le plantureux diner. Il y'avait un assortiment de plats variés et de délicieux desserts que l'on ne faisait qu'a Noël.

Mais la nuit tomba doucement, il fut temps pour Edward Jr d'aller se coucher. Ses parents l'embrassèrent sur le front et le bordèrent. Une fois ceci fait, ils allèrent dans leur chambre _Merci pour le collier, il est vraiment très beau_. Edward Sr enveloppa la taille de sa femme dans ses bras _Tout pour ma femme_.

Elle sourie mais son visage devint plus sérieux _C'est pour cela que tu travaillais tant ?_

_Edward, je t'avais dit de ne rien m'offrir cette année. Plus particulièrement quelque chose d'aussi cher_.

Elle allait ôter le collier mais il l'arrêta _Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de bien, je voulais te montrer comme je t'aime. C'est tout. Toutefois, ce n'est que pour quelques semaines et tout sera de retour à la normal_.

Son mari avait toujours aimait la surprendre même quand l'ardoise des dépenses était lourde. _Je t'aime _lui dit-elle, _Comme je t'aime_ répondit-il

* * *

A/N:Tandis qu'en Europe on célébrait le Sapin de Noël depuis quelque temps, le premier enregistré en Amérique date des années 1830 en Pennsylvanie. Il semble qu'une église locale ait érigé l'arbre dans un effort rassemblement et d'unité pour les nouveaux arrivants. Dans les années 1890, les décorations de Noël ont été importées avec les émigrants allemands et les sapins de Noël devinrent à la que les Européens favorisaient généralement des arbres plus petits d'environ 1 mètre, les Américains, eux, ont aimé faire les choses en grand. Leurs arbres s'étirant fièrement du plancher au plafond. Les premières décorations, étaient des articles naturels comme des pommes, des noix, des baies, de la pâte d'amandes et des cookies. Le pop-corn, un complément américain, a finalement été ajouté au mélange.

* * *

**La suite d'ici demain ou après-demain,j'ai pas le courage de tout taper d'un bloc.**


	3. Deuxième partie: en 2009

Merci pour vos reviews

_**Partie II-En 2009**_

_Maman_

Bella était sur le point de sortir de la pièce quand sa fille l'appela :_ Oui, mon sucre d'orge_.

_Est-ce que je peux rester pour rencontrer Santa ?_ Bella sourit _: Si tu es réveillée Santa ne viendra pas_.

Renesmé fronça les sourcils _: Mais si je n'arrive pas à m'endormir_. Bella s'approcha du lit et Nessie s'assit avec son ours en peluche rose dans les bras. _Je pense que tu devrais t'allonger et compter les moutons, en un rien de temps tu seras endormie_. Renesmé bailla et posa la tête sur l'oreiller _Je vais essayer .Bonne nuit Maman; je t'aime _.Bella sourit: _Moi aussi, je t'aime_. Elle sortit et referma la porte. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Jacob semblait lui aussi dormir .Il avait décidé de passer la journée avec les Cullen et la soirée avec son père. Il venait si souvent qu'il avait sa propre chambre, aménagée à son goût.

En descendant les escaliers, Bella entendit le bruit étouffé de la conversation animée qu'avaient Emmett et Jasper.

_Mais tu as déjà été Santa l'an dernier_ Jasper répliqua: _Oui Emmett, et j'étais très convaincant_. Sur le sofa était assis Edward qui suivait l'échange, l'air amusé.

Sa femme vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et il entoura immédiatement sa taille de ses bras en reposant son menton sur son épaule gauche. _Ils sont comme ça depuis que Nessie et toi êtes montées_.

Bella haussa les épaules _Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas Santa cette année?_

Edward hocha la tête: _Elle saura que c'est moi. C'est mieux s'il s'agit d'Emmett ou de Jasper_. Alice et Rosalie finissaient de décorer le sapin, en effet certaines parties n'étaient pas encore recouvertes de guirlandes. Esmé et Carlisle avaient commencé à disposer les cadeaux sous l'arbre, la plupart étant pour Renesmé mais tout le monde aurait au moins un cadeau à ouvrir.

En revanche le cadeau qu'Edward destinait à sa femme était dans sa poche. Il voulait le lui donner le soir même, quand ils ne seraient que tous les deux. De temps à autre, il touchait la boîte quand son épouse n'était pas dans les parages même si celle-ci devait déjà savoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais depuis leur mariage, le maximum de temps qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre n'avait jamais excéder une journée. Et ce uniquement à cause des "journées entre filles" ou des "journées entre hommes". Toutefois Edward et Bella appréciaient la compagnie des autres membres de la famille, mais ils n'étaient pas les mêmes lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles. La famille en était d'ailleurs venue à dire qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une fragrance.

Emmett et Jasper allaient en venir au bras de fer pour résoudre le problème, quand Esmé intervint: _Jasper tu l'as été l'an dernier, laisse Emmett le faire cette année et tu le feras l'an prochain_.

_Mais si elle n'y croit plus _ rétorqua Jasper .Calmement Esmé lui répondit qu'elle y croirait encore et qu'ils devaient arrêter de se disputer et plutôt se rendre utiles en finissant de mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin

Comme Jasper baissa la tête d'acceptation et de dépit, Emmett entama la Danse de la Joie.

_JAKE ! JAKE ! Réveille-toi Jacob!_

Le dit Jacob se retourna dans le lit et laissa échapper un long bâillement sonore :_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Nessie ?_

Elle commença à sauter sur le lit, ce qui incita Jacob à se lever plus rapidement. Il grogna et vit qu'elle avait déjà ouvert les stores.

_Jake ; dépêches toi ! C'est Noël ! _ Une fois qu'il fut dans une position un peu plus convenable, il dit: _Pourquoi ne vas-tu dont pas réveiller Bella ?_

Elle gloussa et arrêta de sauter: _Elle ne dort pas, idiot!_ _Aller Jacob, s'il te plait ! _Demander si gentiment ; il lui était tout simplement impossible de lui refuser et finit par adresser à Renesmé un petit sourire fatigué qu'elle lui rendit. Jacob l'a pris dans ses bras: _Aller, viens .Il faut aller ouvrir les cadeaux. Et Santa va probablement venir comme il l'a fait l'an dernier._

_Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est revenu?_

_Certainement. Maintenant allons y, vérifions que tout le monde est debout et nous pourrons aller ouvrir les cadeaux ._Renesmé sauta du lit et tira Jacob par la main. C'était amusant de voir une toute petite fille essayant d'entrainer à sa suite une montagne de muscles qui devait faire environ cinq fois sa taille.

Nessie dévala les escaliers et se précipita dans le salon où l'attendait un sapin dont le pied était envahit par les cadeaux. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise et regarde Jake qui lui sourit et s'assit à côté de l'arbre. Aussitôt, Nessie grimpa sur ses genoux et contempla les paquets brillants.

_Santa est venu._

_Oui, mais je pense qu'avant de les ouvrir on devrait attendre que tout le monde soit là._ Il loucha en direction de la cuisine en quête de quelque chose à manger voir même un peu de café mais il ne souhaitait pas la laisser seule .Cette dernière finit par s'impatienter et cria : _MAMAN ! PAPA!_

En quelques secondes Edward et Bella furent dans le salon. Bella portait un fin déshabillé qu'elle maintenait contre elle et Edward portait un jogging mais pas de t-shirt. Sa femme s'enquit de la situation: _Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Renesmé opina du chef et gloussa: _Vous êtes marrants comme ça. _Jacob essaya de contenir son rire à l'apparence des jeunes mariés. Pour ça Edward essaya de discipliner quelque peu ses cheveux et Bella resserra encore davantage son fin vêtement pour ensuite se plonger dans la contemplation de ses pieds, si elle avait pu encore rougir il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle aurait viré à l'écarlate.

_On va chercher les autres et ouvre les cadeaux, d'accord mon cœur? _Jacob rit et dit : _Et n'oubliez pas de mettre des vêtements, cette fois._

Ils lui jetèrent un regard furieux et montèrent les escaliers à vitesse vampirique.

Quelques minutes plus tard toute à la famille, à l'exception d'Emmett évidemment, se trouva dans le salon mais Renesmé était trop excité pour remarquer l'absence de son oncle: _Est-ce que je peux ouvrir mes cadeaux maintenant?_

Edward sourit et répondit à l'affirmative. Nessie descendit des genoux de Jacob et s'empara du cadeau le plus proche avec son nom sur l'étiquette. La famille entière la regarda ouvrir son premier cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un dinosaure en peluche en tout point identique que celui qui était sur la liste.

Elle sourit et chuchote : _Merci Santa_

La distribution de cadeaux se poursuit car même si la plupart des présents étaient destinés à Renesmé ; chacun avait quand même quelque chose à ouvrir. Bella mitrailla l'assemblé de son appareil photo mais elle privilégia sa fille. Jacob avait fait un collier pour Nessie qu'il lui mit autour du cou quand celle-ci lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Edward était un peu désappointé et surprotecteur lorsqu'il vit cela mais choisi de ne rien dire car Renesmé était heureuse et ce qui importait à ses yeux.

Il y'avait encore quelques cadeaux au pied du sapin quand on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit par l'intermédiaire d'Edward sur un bedonnant et barbu Santa Claus.

_HO!HO!HO!_

Renesmé posa ses jouets et se précipita: _Santa! Santa, tu es revenu_

Emmett sourit et prit sa nièce dans ses bras : _Bien sûr que je suis revenu; je me devais d'aller voir ma petite fille préférée_

Nessie rougit et commença à jouer avec sa barbe et à tirer dessus mais pas suffisamment pour l'arracher.

_Est-ce que tu aimes tes cadeaux Nessie?_

_Elle offrit son plus beau sourire: Oui et merci pour le dinosaure, je l'ai appelé _ _Mr Dino .C'est mon meilleur ami; après Jacob bien sûr… Santa; je suis désolée mais la nuit dernière nous avons oublié de te laisser des sablés au sucre et du lait_.

_Ce n'est pas grave _dit Santa en tâtant sa bedaine _Je dois penser à limiter le sucre pour mon régime de toute façon …Santa doit rester présentable pour Mrs Claus._

Emmett fit un discret clin d'œil à sa femme qui se contenta de rouler des yeux.

Santa reposa au sol la petite fille qui lui demanda s'il voulait bien jouer avec elle.

La réponse étant affirmative, le reste de la journée fut passé à jouer; à regarder des films de Noël et chanter des Christmas Carols. En fin d'après-midi, il avait recommencé à neiger et il s'en est ensuivi une gigantesque bataille de boules de neige.

Emmett arriva peu après le départ de "Santa" .Renesmé était légèrement déçu que son oncle ai manqué la visite de Santa Claus. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il l'avait rencontré sur son trajet de retour.

Ils n'allaient pas à l'église comme la plupart des gens et n'avaient pas les gros repas ou les fêtes du même genre. Mais tout le monde était heureux. Jacob partit peu avant le coucher du soleil. Il embrassa Nessie sur le front et lui promit qu'il lui téléphonerait dés le lendemain matin tant elle ne voulait pas son départ.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'endormit dans les bras de son père qui la porta dans sa chambre et la borda.

Bella qui les avaient suivis, disposa à ses côtés l'ours en peluche rose et Mr Dino. Sa fille se blottie contre l'ours et entoura de ses petits bras son dinosaure.

Edward referma la porte et arrêta sa femme alors qu'elle allait entrer dans leur chambre: _Attends ; j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi._

_Edward _… commençât-elle en lui rappelant qu'il en faisait encore trop._ Viens c'est un peu loin mais en courant on y sera en un rien de temps._

Il enveloppa sa femme et lui-même dans une veste, même si aucun d'eux n'en avait la nécessité. Ils saluèrent le reste de la famille et coupèrent par la forêt.

Maintenant la neige tombait drue. Edward s'arrêta de courir et entraina sa femme à sa suite dans un arbre, ils grimpèrent jusque à une branche solide d'où ils dominaient tout un village enneigé.

Bella reposa la tête sur l'épaule de son mari _C'est merveilleux_. Il l'embrassa et sortit la fameuse boîte de sa poche et elle lui adressa un regard quelque peu sceptique mais ouvrit quand même la boite…qui contenait un superbe collier d'émeraude. _Oh Edward_

_Il appartenait à ma mère. Mon père le lui avait quand j'étais enfant_. _Je ne me rappelle plus beaucoup de mon enfance mais je me souviens que Maman appréciait énormément ce collier ; comme je me rappelle qu'elle faisait toujours de la tarte au potiron et que Papa jouait avec mes jouets et moi. Les vacances de Noël ont toujours été mes préférées._

Bella sourit: _Pour moi aussi_ Edward se pencha et embrassa passionnément sa femme _Je t'aime_. Elle l'embrassa en retour avec la même dose de passion _Comme je t'aime_. .

Ils se rassirent jusque à ce que le clocher de l'église du village sonne, signalant qu'un autre Noël venait de s'achever.

* * *

Merci à Morine de m'avoir donné le droit de traduire

sa fanfic et merci à vous de

l'avoir lu.


End file.
